


cold

by Luxa437



Series: Phobia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Freezing to death, Frostbite, Hypothermia, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxa437/pseuds/Luxa437
Summary: I am so cold. Help me, I'm freezing!
Series: Phobia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962262





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now. Be careful. If you are not comfortable reading about kinda graphic of freezing to death, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU!!

I'm so cold.

My breath cristalizes in the ice cold air, forming little snowflakes. It could be beautiful wouldn't I have the feeling of the blood standing still in my veins.

It's so damn cold. I'm freezing. I look at my hands. They're blue and covered in a thin layer of ice. Ice, like everything in this god-forsaken place! My feet begin to feel numb and when I look down on them, they seem to be frozen solid. I can't see them in the heavy boots, but I'm sure they're as blue as my fingers. My lips are ripped and dry, as is the inside of my mouth.

Why is it so cold? I remember hiking through the woods. It was sunny and warm but now everything is frozen over. I'm only wearing a long Jeans and a T-shirt. The thin jacket is more of a protection against rain than anything. I'm huddled up on the ground, arms slung around my knees in a vague attempt to get warm.

It's useless. I'm so bloody cold, my vision is white due to the ice in my lashes. My eyes are heavy and I'm shaking violently, my teeth chattering with equal intensity. I have absolutely no feeling left in my fingers, ears and feet. The numbness is spreading out into my limbs. It's a stinging sensation like a thousand needles pricking my skin. I feel like crying but I don't because I fear that my eyes might freeze completely if I do.

Not only my skin is cold. I can feel my intestines becoming colder and colder with every passing second. It hurts.   
I once read that hypothermia causes the inner water to form ice-spikes that impale the body from inside. It scares me. That's not how I want to die! I don't want to die at all!

My heart's steady drum is faltering. It's getting slower. I feel dizzy. There is not enough blood getting in my brain. There's an ache in my chest. They always told me I had a heart of ice but now I can literally feel how it is slowly freezing. It's becoming slower and weaker with every drum.

I sit there, all huddled together. Snowflakes are falling, covering everything white. By now I am almost completely part of the icy landscape.

I am so cold. Help me, I'm freezing!


End file.
